Truce or false? Part 3
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: Aain. O primkses on tjis adtuallt beijg wrottem so foir one otssa veen chanmged so yeh :P totle os differnmt Updated cover image for the final conversation art of Truce or false still 2orming on it


**_The moons hour was over, move over, transfigurator of night furys, theres a new player in the game. Something coming to light the land, something to shake the sky, the thus far nearly unbeatable alive night fury to beat back the nadder armadas both good and bad wil fall beneath a cascade of serrated flaming teeth and sourtching talon unless the absolute unforeseen can take place...together! everything on the land would be threatened once a millennia by the rising of a nightmare of a problem part 3!_**

the outcast village wanst so outcast-y today. the largest tabled abled to be bolted together by woodworkers and blacksmiths, under the stern orders and watchful eyes of both chieftains, to fit into the great hall was made. the outcasts and visiting berserker tribe hosted a free for all celebration of a hard work well done. a preparation. a stockpiling all manner of weapons. a well deserved respite from slaving way in the blasted sun that wouldn't set. the morning of the third day. after tonight, the jointed tribes would lay siege to another village and sack anything of value. not just for that of course. the outcast chief promised the berserkers something wanted for a very long time. however dagur the deranged, siting at the high honored table furthest from the doors, had the upper hairy hand on Alvin now. "gee alvinny Alvin. i was gettin to thinking...are you going to show your men and ours what it might be your keeping from us? a certain electrical thing that is very much alive? the symbol of our village? just thought id spring that by you oh great one of the treachery."

the outcast chief scowled slightly. "oie you been sneakin 'round again? dat aint gonna get you nowhere accept a quick ticket into my dungeons were there is no fun in da sun for you. _dagur"_ sneered Alvin leaning back with his hands crossed behind his head smugly. "takes only me word to lock you up for good. den ill just march over there to that pi'aful villager and take the by da scruff of his wi'l neck meself. no one can plan the treacherous business bett'a then i." normally thie might tip thew deranged berserker over the edge into a beard-chopping moment. show some true berserker moments. but dagur felt in a really good mood at what strongly suspected was alvins secret. secret weapon that is. something the berserkers wanted, looked for. its chief wasnt disappointed. mead was banned from this particular feasting event. Alvin needed hos men alert/aware during battles the following day, regardless if outcasts liked it or not. dagur even more so. berserkers wer only aloud to consume string fermented drink if they did so out of his sight or he did not catch them.

Alvin reluctantly dragged hos eyes off his ally still scowling as he addressed the banquet table layout before him. probably wondering just what exactly dagurd found. "  
feast! this is a glorious eve. Tamarra' we tae claim da feeble moves of our feeble enemy we call vikings. tramp our boots in the heather. reap the weapons of the fallen. we are outcasts no longer!" cheering in the great hall. the berserkers less enthusiastic, more out of politeness at their chiefs glare at the nearest nearest to keep applauding. dagur stood. "after this us berserkers get the prize we seek!chief Alvin has generously offed us his services. the time is nearly neigh. we will have what we justly earned soon vikings! we will! long live the berserker spirit!" the villagers thumped their chests and spat on the ground much less dignified. this time the outcasts clapping appreciatively as Alvin brandished a fist at his men nearest him. the commotion ebbed to a expectorant halt as the great hall doors boomed open, expunging a biking of dagurs settlement pelting toward the honored seats furthest him.

"what is it Blondie?" called out the chief bored nicknaming the viking by his long tied ponytail of gold. the exhausted berserker had his deer-horned helmet tucked under, more melted puddle then man. this better be good spoke the chiefs flashing eyes. causally murderous. when those villagers caught his breath. "an attack. on your villager. mon-niis, sir. more then these hallowed eyes ever seen. we are all pretested but these numbers overwhelmed us. your trusted acting chief garr saaxon held them off valiantly. but we suffered heavy losses. we did the best we could, sir." dagur was serious. "how bad have things gone in my absence?" "bad sir. very grave. your village was nearly destroyed. after awhile they just upped and left on their own accord. massive fire are still burning though when i took leave to delver the message. im sorry sir. saaxons moon as i said did the best able."Dagur ignored the fact all eyes were on him at the table. "but not good enough i think. If you had you wouldn't be pelting from my settlement to deliver it. You know what they say? About killing the messenger?"

the berserker flinched nervously, he strutted past without comment addressing Alvin. "theirs been a bit of a setback at my village: mon-nii attack. I must see right away to the fortification of whats left of the village, apparel some dragons did what they wanted with the settlement, seems i still have to grill a few lessons into saaxons tiny brain about proper warfare." The messenger sighed relieved punishment wouldn't befell him. Alvin stood. "are ya are? Da feasts just gittin started." Dagur retrieved his cape from a ready and waiting berserk holding it up daintily sweeping it around him. "well be in truth. Berserekers! come! we can stay here no longer. We are need back home. We can sow borks village hard steel later." Dagurs dismissive gaze fell on the messenger of his village putting his helmet back on and wiping his brow, as he was a forgettable afterthought, or an interesting insect hed just stepped in. He waved at Alvins outcasts. "and take Blondie out of my sight. Lock this none in your deepest darkest dungeon. Preferably one with the deadly Nadder in a cage across it i overheard your loudmouthed guards talking about capturing last week. Mayve in the presence of such creatures the messenger will get the _point_. Cheers" said dagur the deranged.

* * *

The rear of the rocky nest. A sheltered protected area riddled with cave entrances out of sight of their Newest enmities: monstrous nightmares dragons. Scarlet scales, long necks, spiraling horns, flat snouts, just some of the traits marking those dragons as different then night furys or deadly nadder species. The unusually angry dragons numbering staggeringly up into one million, came to lay siege to thier nest, clearly they were not under the influence of the transfiguration, mind altering god protectors night furys. Gathering a few hosts to turn into followers in turn spreading the infection to make others believers by way of forcing the moons rays into there eyes did not interest them. What dud? Every living soul on fire by their aggressive abilities, all organic matter around their nest ablaze, even the rock sputtered black and bubbling away if possible. And that desire came in nightmare after nightmare literally and figuratively descending upon the nest.

Death and destruction and the smell of broiling scale everywhere. But here in the relative safety of an overhang were her perfect little blissfully unaware entourage ruler copperwingthefuryd givin her command of upon escaping to many attackers splitting up their group: here was where loaw veen was about to make thingd a while lot worse. No aware furys or backstabbing subordinates to distract her or tell her what their opinions on it should be. They were not here. They didn't get a say. One other ideas of this uncannily got thraewted/ interrupted springing to mind (another story.) forty obedient snouts stared up at her blinking with the shades of usual confusion the supreme leaded Grown accustomed to, shed been one of them not a week ago. These forty secluded from monstrous nightmares attacks here the beginnings of her army. "my fellow children of the night" she intoned coining a phrase her master used on her when she first heard its hissing in her mind, feeling its bloodlusting powers.

"in the very near future the dragons invading your land will be but a distant memory. Including the ones near you think. They are unsure: therefore they do not deserve your respect or sentimentality. Se are better then them. Top hunters and huntresses. Supreme stalkers of the night. Er must rise above the status quo. You fel confused? Yes? Doesnt that feel wrong to you? Irritating? Theres a solution to that. My way will make you be rid of our enemies faster. Where you can remember yourselves once again." Who needs aranidaes sickly sweet powers at her disposal, who needed magic? When a strong pure devotion to ones belief and a like minded short convincing speech was all one needed to sow resentment at their current condition? Though she disagreed with the sub leaders opinion of the dark mirror, after she was dfne here she really must find what hed done with it or dragon hed safekeeped it to.

He thought he was so underhanded, shady, master of deception. But he was about to find out there was one sutchg dragon better. It stood for something. The nest furys sat/hovered attentively. They were more obedient innocent then shed thought. Breaking free of the moons influence'd done alot to their state of mind. And for so long too lacking guidance properly. "however, time is unfortunately not on our side. Dragons can find us. Those things could wreck us. Like your great nest Ruler said, fight for your home. But do it correctly. In the sense of containing a greater purpose then nothing. Your a disgrace." She lifted her orange undersided wings to their full extent capturing the aura of the crowd. "thus it is imperative we begin your rebirth in a timely manner. only then will we reclaim your intelligent selves, a trained fighting force, the nest and land that by all rights belong to us. no longer constrained like this. i make you that promise. tell your friends. go out. fight your enemies. but tell your friends. tell them of my promise. let them come. my offer to make you whole again."

her eyes drifted to one nest fury acting particular, it kept fussing and resettling its wings. the sky was grey but all this told ontonyctererys she was hiding, her suspicions telling her two things, aranidae was a shrewd by shortsighted fool, indeed hed entrusted the object of the leaders desire to a dragoness. something flashed on glittering black. the dragon had the dark mirror on its possession, attempting to hide it. that could work for loaw veen actually. the leader was nothing if not swiftly adaptive. that insured she retained her position for a long time. unless the stars wished otherwise of course. aranidae wanted to play the game of charades? wanted to rear his head above the moons mission? shed let him have it back in his face and more.

* * *

the battle was in full force. there was no sign of aranidaes form or ontonycterys, though perseverin could be glimpsed periodically disposing of her red foes. that was her joy, her passion. it sicked the nest ruler. but he had hos claws full to deal with her. for the first time since his egotistical father, a large immensely powerful night fury silverwing, started this hed staged sn alliance with the forces of evil to battle am overwhelming enemy. one completely natural but with a maddened mission it seemed. korin had yet to find out why, seek the source. the nightmares to bust were trying to burn him our of existence. by this time korin was covered all over with bruises and burns but lile his fathers stubborn defiant nature even when turned evil, copperwing refused flee the nest just yet, give in or let the nightmares slaughter ever more of his nest furys. ther as too much at stake for that.

"leve me alone get off me!" the females young voice suggested a female in her prime, and as korins eyes traced down to her stomach he saw she was with kit. those nest furys certainly above all others didnt deserve to doe. "stop that!" she had to work twice as hard to stay aloft on the wings. consequently that meant she was weighted down slow, perfect target for the monstrous nightmares. and there were three, closing the gap laughing and breathing several guessers of flame at her. an alone target, no other furys around to lend a claw or aid for her, she woudnt last long. two more nightmares swooped from below apparently describing the reason she was so slow, korin was unable to stop them from experimentally carving a line of read down her undertummy, jeering and laughing in dragonic. that did it! going all out on dragons tjat did not believe yo was pone thing, even finding faults with converting or ending the life of the unfortunate that refused to bow down and take their prophetic crap, but this?

an anamalistic preying upon a nest fury about to bring the next generation into the world put of spite? beyond cruelty. he shoved aside the foe facing him, ducked under a flapping wig and flew to lend support to the Pregnant furys aid. another on one... _another.._ blocked his way. but it was no ordinary nightmare. "zyou za smallest black zcale of zem all. dizgrace: spoke sleuthor , semi head director of the horde. shed already done unspeakable things to at lest thee dozen fling zipping black creatures. gnats really. mainly because they didn't know how to fought back or weather they should, raiszd and grilled by the aware furys to dispose of their evil ways. this one was significantly smaller then the others, suffering the same singing sensation in the end in tearing this place up. "this is my nest. My night furys. Beasts of peacekeeping. i conmmabd you to stop." Stated resolutely. Skeutghir laughed. "i dont thingz so. Zyou? Are za powerful one? Zer will burn you down to za ground and zeek more."

Korins eye ticked up to the sun suddenly remembering something. This was the rtgiesd day on the apparently endless night, the days of the midnight sun. Could it be? Wre the alliance for the three leaders and gar as he knew, one follower, not pure fluke after all? Were normally teasr you up and ask your remains leaders like Valdis unexpectedly obedient not because they chose to? Their connection to their moon he knew was weaker in the day. strongest at night. Three days…korion looked yup as sleuthor leisurely took a swing at him. "does the red orb up there, the sun. Have something to do with how your acting now? That anger i feel doesnt belong zn you?" if he connected the pieces properly thin this wasnt aid on the good furys part, it was one disaster for another. Pardon the pun. The sun and the moon, affecting different dragons. Sleuthor took another swipe. "yez the sun affectz uz. Zwhy doez za enemy care so mutch top ask uz? We zwere content to lay in the slow of this sun and let ot warm uz. Zwe are zo much stringer now. Do not inference." So he was right. The sun controlled these things n a way.

But if that were true why were they doing this harassment now, when the sun showed everyday? He took a second look. It was **red.** Normally yellow on a normal basis. "mayve what you're experiencing is a natural phenomenon. Maybe you wint feel this way for long. If the sun sets or ceases to be red will you go back to normal? Please, dragon you're hurting my nest. My brothers and sisters are dying at the attacks on your flock." In answer the director shot flame at him turning herself on fire. "and maybve stop doing that? Listen the furyess behind you is full with it. She needn't your nightmares slashing her up. Would you feel the same way about me or some of my family going after your dragnet?" sleuthor turned for a few seconds to the fury korin indicated then found her enemy peppering her with that annoying purple stuff. "a trick!" "negitiationg" corrected the nest ruler. "zuseless. Everything here zwill burn. Every tree every rock. Zevery living thing. Including this talky dragon." "help me" came the pregant furys cry. "their all mine!" came perseverins greedy kill-happy voice falling on the nightmares. Despite the flat face their were far bigger then her if you didnt count their wingspan.

He inwardly wondered how many nightmares shed felled. She wasn't doing it for her moons sake necessarily. She was doing it for herself. The moons infection had brought out the unrestrained killer in her again. "then fight me, but against a toughed dragon like me you stand no chance against battling me. Im not like the others and i know how to fight." Sleuthor shrilled happily still aflame. She shot fire at him, korin evaded she firebombed him rather slow and shot fire again. He dodged them all. "your attacks are lie all the others. Nothing new." "youz are dead to me nowz" she responded with a wild lash of her wing claws in a wide arc. He felt beyond tire fighting. Just wished it to be over. "yaghhh" she yelled swatting him aside when he flew to grapple. No use when she remained on fire. They battled back toward te nest. She was a string powerful one, lot smarter then the others. He guessed she was a director. Could he use the cover of the caves to even the battlefield? Worth a try. "where arez zyou fleeingz to rat?" she called after five more nightmares joining her in the chase. He far out beat the dragons by the time he set paw in one of the caves. Immediately backed out as he saw the group of red invaders stuffing the cave to capacity finishing off the cowardly nest furys futility seeking shelter there.

And there right outside, covered in monstrous nightmare vermilion, was the other sub leader. The dangerous one. How did he know? "copperwing" smiled loaw azeros "what pleasure it is to see that heroic snout. So like your father; tis a pity he coudnt join us in this battle. Hed enjoy it. I could envision him passionately dealing death to all these pests like stinging wasps that just wont go away. come." He meant sleuthor and her cohorts coming in sight of the cave. Choise: choose a cunning night fury or murderous beasts? He chose aranidae for now. "have you seen obuekhov? The one i find could lighten up? I cant find her anywhere." Was it him or did the sub leaders eyes flash coldly? "hmmm, no, now that your mention it, i havent. But dont give up though. Im sure youll find her somewhere around here, Battling valiantly to the last like ive known her to pull certain victory from defeat. Though as i am now…i dont miss her…not being here. No one likes a worrywart." He finished licking his talon thoughtfully,one calculating eye on korin, facing out toward sleuthors nightmares fire coming out of their jaws. "anyway, shall we take them?" copperwing really had no chose. The director was already upon them.

She aimed straight for korin. "take him! I wantz za slippery creature to myzelf for he ezcaped me once before. I zant let him zlip away that way once morez." Behind her, aranidae acrobatically cracked his body once, twice, and both invaders backed away screeching indignantly from neat holes in their sides. He flapped up as the third tried grabbing his black tail. Mistake. He smacked the nightmare in the face with the flat end and ten arched around in a ball, cutting into the things eyes with the spikes. "thiz one bringz pain!" howled the male. Sleuthor turned momentarily, aranidae snapping the neck of the second cocky nightmare. Returning her furious flat snout to korin only to find him on her despite her effective weapon. "we dont ztop becauz you defenderz want to keep zem alive. We zhall bun it all!" "go for their scrawny long neck, nest ruler" its their weak point. Just make sure they aernt aflame while their doing it?" called put the sub leader.

He snapped the neck of the last brainless invader, eyes falling back to the director, larger then even the nightmares hed just faced. Contrary to belief hed overheard the dragonic words spat out by her. Her cause to her destroy every living thing and even her surroundings was admirable, quite like the huntress loaw dagny when riled up. Rather to fly to lend aid he hovered back a safe distance to watch the technique she utilized on instinct to land blows to copperwing. As he did, a slow smile spread his jaws into something resembling a cobras grin: why not use what she had as use to him? Why not do it when copperwings forgetful mind was occupied with more nightmares to surely be here in the next few moments to reinforce her? Why plan more then simply dispatching saclie of red? Savor the disbelieving surprise before tearing hie newest weapon into both other leader this day? All he needed now was for the nest ruler to be otherwise engaged/occupied with enemies other then sleuthor.

* * *

korgan aviis and a toughened sour faced female named cordon departed back to the throng of ever more attacking monstrous nightmare dragons. mingles cries of "why wont they go away stop attacking us get out of our nest" clased together into a din of noise helped along by their enemies roaring almost continuously in ether rage or delight, setting everything on fire as they wernt. all in all the furys, worse then the time corrupt deadly nadders descended upon the nest, the nightmares were destroying the furys world. their way of life. a hellish environment. "now i dont know about you or could speak for the rest of our dragons but dont you think that weird female was right? her offer does sound enticing. i mean weve been told how bad it is to look up at the sky at night. but arnt we _night furys_ or whatever were called?" asked aviis, a dazzling shade of mossy greens and mottled azure. "doesnt seem fair we get a chance to even take a peek? i want you remember again. not knowing is a kind of torture." "i agree" threw in cordon tossing her head.

"why are these higher ups to tell us what we are allowed to do and not? what secrets may they hide? are they keeping us in the dark? if they cannot keep their brave white one alive why should we listen? are they trying to keep us away from remembering ourselves? is it bad" "were we?" echoed korgan. "well i hope not. at least we could be given a Choice to decide. that female offers us that.i say we take it and do as she says. we should tell others. we never gonna start remembering of we dont act for ourselves." several other furys nodded agreeably to aviis words." "sounds like a far-fetched dream to me. but im in" cordon shrugged. problem was how ere they going to do that? none of them really had A thought out plan measured out. they decided to wing it. unlike other furys out there fighting for their home, those who whitenessed ontonycterys message felt empowered to tell others/emboldened/beat back the attackers to save what remained of their nest.a million nightmare against a mingled thousand furys left, somehow even as death took its toll, the night furys hung on. if not the species could become extinct forever this day. just one question remained: in all this warring mass of bodies was obuekhov?

* * *

sub leader loaw dangy finished off the red invader width a vicious frontal talon swipe to its eyes, back talons raking oblivion into its undertummy before giving it a last satisfied shove to its midsection to send the lifeless courpose to gravity's pull. she was more rosy red then white now, red over red whered she "did her thing" to nightmare after nightmare. for all that butchery she didnt feeling her element. there were a few dragons other then the attackers she despised out there her talons and fireballs itched to silence. aranidae and ontonycterys: what were they planning? did they have alteriour motives that perseverin didn't know about besides helping their sworn blind enemies of like species? she bet her finest scale they dud. by now, feeling rejected and replaced by the moons baddest and sharper leaders, loaw dagny expected oit. the feelingd had its time to sink in with the glory and power being prime leaderd experienced. now there were three, for reasons only loaw veen seemed to know. what ne needed was abolition of this feeling of being left behind. the easy solution would be to just terminate them at ample opportunities.

or get followers to do it. regrettably she couldn't commit to that. theyd expect that from her, to fly off the wing raging losing her head to mindless anger. something she _would_ do, and perseverin dedicated herself she wouldn't revert back to that here. no mater how pinching the barbs her way were. she wasn't an old and slow leader past her prime, resorting to violence at the drop of a wing. no she still was cunningly devious in the murderous way. her enemies should still fear her, as leader she still commanded their respect for trying to turn them. they should be weary of her coming time when truth, order and justice through the moons power was restricted and aranidae and ontonycterys were safely out of her way. preferably lying at her feet lifeless heaps of scales. her claws the best friends of hers dealing the fatal blows. no, keeping her head and temper could help wipe out both other night fury amidst the chaos of the battlefield. heres hoping they didnt think the same thoughts about doing the same to her.

with any luck a monstrous nightmared target and kill them in the masses of furys here suffering the same impending doom. but perseverin couldn't count on that happening. no. in fact she was done here. she had a dragon to find, she hadnt sen him here this day, unless hes already killed by a nightmare, also highly unlikely. leaders to obliterate (in most fiendish ways). and a follower to convert to get the job done. but they didnt lay in the horde attacking the nest furys. or the lousy follower of ontoycterys pampering to her every whim. no, someone far more experienced. shed held onto her Alliance for too long. her work was done here., with any luck the attackers helping her out by eliminating her wretched-est followers today. if not...theyd meet again.

* * *

"call off your horde" instructed copperwing "my dragons are dying every moment. the flock must be sent away." director sleuthor charged him letting out a summons shirk. immediately more monstrous nightmares swooped into join the fray. "if nots agtainzt you burn through one of my brethren. zwe raze you all to ashez. all will." she faltered shaking her head suddenly, looking up with a completely different expression of confusion. so did the nightmares surrounding him. all around the sky red invaders paused, shook tgier heads, eyes wide, wondering why they were here. behind as sleuthors in-the-way-wings aranidae watched closely, hos plan hitched on her madness continuing. "whatz...going onz? why am i here?" the director asked head taking in all the nest furys hovering wearily as well. confused himself korin shot a curious glace at the sun and noticed it was sharply lowered in the sky. at last: it might be descending, less noticeably blooded.

the next moment loaw azeros jaws quirked into a smirk as sleuthor growled loudly, setting her jaws in a hard line once more. evidently only a temporary hesitation. five more nightmares swooped into join the ones behind the director, waiting. an unfair nine against one fury. "youz not die yet. we makez you burnnnnnnn!" this cry by sleuthor sent her band shooting at korin all aflame. no chances this time. she wanted him really not living. was this the end? should he relax his stance and let the invaders do their worst? was it all worth fighting anymore, when so much was lost already, so much stacked against them? where was aranidae/vipre? why wasnt he helping? was he already overwhelmed by dragons and lying lifeless somewhere at the bottom of the nest? in fact he still hovered distant, ready to tel part of the truth about a certain furys fate to distract the nest ruler. "oh i forgot to mention, my friend! i do remember where your fretty frivolous dragonss went! i do recall it was in a backwater cave in the nest, somewhere!" "what? where? why? im worried about her!" korin hollered back.

of course he was. there sentiment was touching. but thier weakness he would exploit. deeper in the games of the mind then unthinking perseverin or rash-action ontiycterys, trying to fumble her moves along on the chessboard. "no she couldnt be out there! she never was! i saved you the terrible heartbreak i knew you feel and kept her out of trouble out of feather fury grip! we need not more absences of smart furys now shall we?" he got the expected reaction as the nightmares headed korin away. "what did you doi to her, you snake?" "nothing! you should be thanking me! go find your ally! im sure shes missing you by now!" he ignored any further shous by the other, his focus on the director. korind figure out the fate done to these continually refuse what the master offered to all dragons. if obuekhov aryriss refused even after this length of time to comply then she deserved the fate loaw azeros dealt to her. his little friend find obuekhov very different indeed. his intended dragon was getting away thogh. the sub leader couldn't have that.

studding the director, aranidaed have to use a lot of effort to do what he intended to do with the maddened creature. summoning all the convincingness he could muster: "stop dragon!" sleuthor halted as if an invisible cord tugged her neck. she swung her head toward him hissing "zstay out of our way or you feelz fire burn you within. it iznt pleazant. truzt uz." aranidae nodded along to the creatures limited brainpower. "well i believe it. but that fate wont befall me today, im afraid. and yes i meant you. you have something i want. nothing yo can offer me physically. but you'll soon understand, you pathetic creature of war. we have work to do."

* * *

nine very angry dragons after you, not a pleasant circumstance at its best but when those five were on fire just itching to burn the scales right off you? really not good! he had as sickening feeling these select dragons wouldn't stop hassling until their assaults did him in. a very burned our cacess. "fly fly az fast az you can! we can catch zyuo! zwer are the wingz of deviztation!" they chorused. korin felt beat: wanted to lay down to recover. do that and hed wind up joining hs partners below. curse his low stamina now. "what dud yuo ti with her, you snake?" obuekhov? that winged devil knew where she was? what hed dine to her? his worst thoughts, hed turned her into a tool of his command by some ferocious means, a breeder if darkness. or he silenced her. but his words seemed to indicate no. so the sad truthd revealed itself, te followers and leaders here, at least, viper, were using the battle to sow evil. **a truce or false?** korin wondered That, along with the loads of other not peaceful thoughts cramming his cranium as he screamed through the air, tailed by nine monstrous nightmares.

"this battle is lost" he uttered brokenly seeing yet another nest fur of his plummet from the air, its vicious attacker shrieking ites triumph. he couldnt hold out here anymore. _they_ couldn't hold out. the nest was lost. if they stayed doom of the firy kind would sweep them all into extinction for good. this was the source of known night furys left in the land. more then other things it flt his nest ruler job to insure their species survival down the line. much as ut pained him to admit he musty abandon the nest to the enemy. or risk destruction. his heart felt heavy. "spread the word! abandon the nest! your nest ruler speaks!i need you to heed my call! flee the nest! the atackers are too many! flee now!" they were in incredibly bad shape. with no smart dragons left, abydos and denix out in the land, three leaders more then ready to play some sort of trick on them and nightmares thick out there, this could all devolve into every fury for itself entirely. thatd be the beginning of the end for their species. holding together somewhere else should the attackers follow was their only hope.

the nesty furys fled the battle. the process was slow, unfortunately letting the attackers pick them off. all faced with a choice. stat and risk dearth by nightmare? flee and lose everything but their lives? korin meanwhile, nine nightmares with fiery brimstone on their minds in pursuit, sought obuekhovs whereabouts. amid several close encounters with invaders he finally found her in a cave just like loaw azeros mentioned. so hed told the truth after all. maybe a fact to do with the suin being upo so long? he rushed to her Brown scaled side massively relieved. "oh youre alright i was very worried something troubled transpired to you. or one of those nightmares made you a burned out husk. but your alive! i was scared, my nest sister. i was scared you wouldn't come back. but here you are and...and im so glad that is so." instead of embracing him Back like the worrisome but deeply caring dragoness hed grown accustomed to in his time of nest ruling since loaw pernas fall, she stared resolutely forward.

facing the cave mouth. korin slowly circled around her, being careful not to trod on her tail had no effect. "obuekhov hey? its me" he said softly worried. she breathed normally but something was off about her. for one she would not look at him. not even when he stood right in front of her snout. "hey are you alright whats wring? are yo blind? did someone do something to your eyes?" moving a paw in front of her, but it was as if she were stately rooted to the stone of this cave. he called her name again, tapping her folded wing with a talon. "we need to leave. im still happy your still alive but we need to go." first her eyes finally found his own then her head, ears slick back against her back. then she spoke. "no, i must stay here like he asked. i am not to move. here i must remain and strayd safe. he assured me it. no monstrous nightmared scratch me by fire here. no i cannot go. out there is death and burning: i want to stay here." korin reeled back. what in dragonsake? Why would she sound so adamant about cowering in here?when the battle was out there? She started aty him, almost stared hollowly through him like he was not there. Saying nothing more.

Somethingd come to him, back in a cramped cave similar to this, among the three leaders loaw azeros mentioned something he bound to get to the bottom of. He felt like he knew thw the disturbing reality revelation now. **_And youll be happy to know i took care of..one pesky problem on my way in here…_** that look he gave copperwing…as if the matter of obuekhov, her life, was extremely of no importance tpo him but great amusement. A trifle thing. the anger built inside him into a dark scowl marred his jaws. Instead of roaring his overwhelmingness he asked he how no attackersd found her in here. After a long moment she spoke. "because he said i would be safe here. Here is where i always wanted to be and its true, why should or would i feel the need to depart this protected place?" korin straggled for a good enough reason or any at all and found himself at a loss. Feeling the helplessness building he let out a scream that vibrated the air, lashing out at the rocky wall his feelings, gouging lines out of the wall.

* * *

The screaming reached the ear plates of torrid still alive amidst yet another skirmish as the command trickled through the nest furys to leave: abandon their home. A fyry cried out as too many nightmares got the better sending the poor creature on fire as it tried to flee: that could've been her. Where was copperwing? Why wasn't he here? Moreover why wasn't she out protecting her nest ruler? This was her thing. Shielding him from harm. Shed felt the need to do it back when the last great battle between their fighting forces and an unfamiliar deadly nadder attack prompted action. She knew copperwing tolerated her presence though he Didnt want her around. Something about him called to her. Shed grown fond of him since then. Called to her and shed do the best dragonly possible to do that for him. She still possessed the dark mirror fir some insane reason. Why not she just drop it or deposit it ion some random cave and move on? But…she couldn't could she? Their spiky-throat-ed ebony friend said they shouldn't do that. Said bad dragons out there were looking for it. Like the white one. Bad idea to let her have it or obtain knowledge she clutched it.

Shed been in that wedge of a dragoness korin placed in charge to retreat from monstrous nightmare attacks. Heard what the female he placed in charge had to say. Felt the females eyes boring into hret from upon the pinnacle. Sounded like a dragon with ill intentions. On the pother talon torrid did wish to remember herself. A happy prospect fir her. Felt more like a trap then anything else. Another nest fury of pure brilliant mutedgild gave her last cry as nightmares flew into a group of fleeing furys to fut her off. The fleeing dragons were inadequate in the art of Arial combat and helpless to fighting back. Their task completed, the three happy attackers harried another close by into an empty pocket of airspace, doing oit again. The invadersd adopted that method of tried and true approach to furs fleeing away. At least every full minute a night fury died. Too many nightmares to contend with. A challenge to their existence even grater then that of the naders. Shes lucky to be alive after lots of encounters with the things, though shed spit up with dragon awhile ago. The narwtr fleeing furys took a glance at the gold furys falling toward the ground below, averting thirt eyes before she hit.

"that weird females right. We need to remember ourselves fast. we cant live like this, with the nest ruler telling us nothing accept stay away from seeing the moon warnings. What doesn't he want us yo know? She waits to meet those willing to remember. Go tell others. Spread the word." Torrid watched them go, fumbling with the dark mirror, wondering whether to drip it. It wasn't her chose to give. Something smashed into her from behind making her drip it unexpectedly. At first she thought a nightmared struck her. Then it spoke. Nightmares didn't talk that intelligently. "thank you for keeping that precious trinket safe for me" said a voice, the spounf ear of slate talons grabbing it. "i was weary i lost it." Torrids ear plates pirked then slicked back just as quickly upon seeing the dragoness. "i waited until you were out here to retrieve the prize i seek." said loaw veen ontonyctreys flashing torrid a stiff smile. torrid flapped forward talons reaching carefully. "um excuse me give that back. That belongs to someone of mine and um, they wanted me top hold onto it." The leaders spines stiffened upon her back, turning shje blasted a monstrous nightmare as its focus settled on her from a distance. "you silly creature…you dint even know what it is you were entrusted to do you?" seeing the lack of answer o hers she laughed.

"i thought so. Yor _friend_ dint tell you what it was all the while keeping ie secret power from you and yours? What power? The ability to make the blind like you see. Just like yuo heard me say back there. He told you instead a clever oack of lies just to keep it out of my sight, hidden, not of use. Do you see what you have dont by agreeing to keeping it away? You are denying yourself abd all yuor brethren a chance at remembering, i dont think thatds fair do you?" she rushed her instead. "give me! I must keep it safe! He said not to le anyone else take it!" ontonycyers hovered back out of reach of torrids madly flailing paws, dark mirror in claw; she wondered…"do yo know who youre supposed to keep it safe fir? And why he needs it entrusted to you?" she looked sy her giving uip on tasking the dark mirror by force for now. "of course i can. Why didnt you ask instead of ripping it away? Someone gave it to me to guard it. A rainy day or whatever weird name he called himself. That white one my nest ruler made as deal with wants to have it, not to trust her, no other dragons. Just me and ny big partner dragon. You cant trust anyone these days. Bad dragons about. now give that back."

so aranidae was kissing his way up the ladder to have ultimate leadership. Interesting., almost equally as such he thought he could run the followers by himself. A complete dragons nest he achieved of all of it last time. As the leader before him as the one before that. They never learned, never saw the big picture. One that included the reclaiming of the dark mirror. From his actions expressed thus far, her backstabbing subordinates thought if he hod it from her he coulks step up tothe plate to do things his own way. The blinded furys hasn't a clue as to what it was or its powers. And perseverin didnt even know of its existence, of litrtle se to her kiling prowess. The only dragon she had slight misgivings about from resurrecting, of troublesome bothersomeness, was loaw azeros.

Nothing else was really a threat to her. A moments nucience not a threat. What shes astutely stidfie from her foes. Ill die before i let any other fury have it. Its too precious. A rainy day left it to my care." Loaw veen turned way. "i knoooow." She rumbled deeply a breathless chesty hiss. Her sneaky subordinate used the influence of his voice on her, bending this know nothing dragoness to his will. Though a foolish one as hed forgotten to mask his identity though his subjects. Torrid made that pretty obvious. He might want to work on that next time. She heard torrid iver her soldier calling for her to ait, give it back. "come, child. come follow. Thst dragon you spoke to put uo under a spell. Ill help break that and help you real remembrance. Ill show you true loyalty and power. Let me show you that witch though his deceiving you he withheld. Do you want to remember yourself again?" hearing torrids mumbles flapping after her, ontontrycerys knew shed scoured a follower this day.

* * *

"common my sister we have to go. and you're acting strange. i dont know how else to say it. dragons that are out of control, furys lost or confused heeding corralling and treacherous leaders my eye cant keep track of. now that i fond you, im sorry im so angry but now that i found you" korin mustered as much warmth as he could misyer under these extreme circumstances, gavingt seem way too much firy death for his fatigued sleepless nights-turned-day. he gazed resentfully into obuekhovs strangely distant vacant ones. she said nothing. a loud shriek, monstrous nightmare in origination, sounded outside the casve entrance. the attackers were not dine heer, not by a long wing. not until all goes furys were on fire, by creatures who could do so. their fate would be decided if the sun sett because if three creatures attacked relentlessly there was no hope. their situation the longer thee short skirmishes in witch the nightmares usually won grew increasingly dire. her stare became more irritated, "didn't you hear dragnet? i musty stay here. here is where i always wanted to be."

ashed called him dragnet, not nest ruler or korin like she usually did. whatd happened to her? "no attackers can get me here. he said-" "he who? who said those things?" interrupted the teenage male thinking how easily a nightmare could stick its snout in here and they were goners. of the flaming kind. obuekhov looked at him like hed detached his wings and offered them to her, opting to be a groundless lizard instead. "for dragonsake dragnet! the pit viper! the pit viper!" korin staggered back as if being stuck then staggered d again. vipre? loaw azeros done this to her? _**though youll be pleased to know i took care of...one pesky problem on my way in here..**._ valdis hadn't seemed to be in a particular concern, indifference radiating trough every white scale. and ontonycterys acted unconcerned like this was old news to her ear plates. hed done it. and hed thought it funny as funny. hed dine it! aranidae, hypnotized her into staying in here. and as he thought deeper on the way he growled. he wanted her as one less smart dragoness out in the battle...because he _wanted_ korin to find her.

meaning while he was in here, aranidae was doing something nefarious out there. full truth befell him: perseverin, ontnycterys, aranidae: they didnt want a truce, they wanted this attacvk to continue as long as dragonly feasible so they could usurp the nest furys into their own. accept...they couldn't, yet. the moon wasnt in the sky. but they would, soon. all his nest brethren he ruled. they were in double the danger now. not just from the obvious nightmares out there. copperwing needed to act fast. something like a smile, though not the one obuekhov commonly wore, tugged at her jaws slightly: aranidaes work. "you should go worry about your friends., they need you. i shall be quite safe in here. i feel fine." After so mutch, copperwing was at a loss for words. So mutchd happened to his friend. "ill be fine. Go lead your furys." Korin looked at her helpless.

"I may be wanting to stay here , dragnet but im not dumb. I can tell you my minds is safely not messed with. It _isn't!_ Now go. They need yo more then needlessly worrying about me." A second monstrous nightmares cru came nearby wuith a flash of red scales as it flew by. "obuekhov im sorry. I-" her look was surprisingly harsh and scything. "im fine! pfft, whose worrying now? I will not leave here. And you cannot stop me from doing so. Youre starting to give me annoyances. Go already!" "voicez this way. In here! Zmore dragonz to burn like a bonfire!" the cry came this time in dragonic. Feeling his heart feel ever heavy,. Korin steeled himself, unfurled his wings, hurling himself out if the cave just as a cluster of dare say it greedy faced nightmares came swarming yo to that very cave. "onez getting away. " butz therez another zin here. Forget it. Buth thiz one. Burn zis ine." Inssisted another. Korin could only look away, draw himself up and hope that ant the end of obuekhov arytiss. He had a nest to lead.

* * *

Aviis and cordon met korgan and the rest where a happy dragoness awaited. Shed gone out ahead iof where these night furys o copperwings colonyd wanted to remember themselves and ruthlessly "cleaned " the place of monsters nightmares. A few brazen moreed wandered in in seeking to rabdomly burn things, shed traken care of thise to. Filthy beasts. Nothing must be allowed to intrude, disrupt, distract or disturb whats about to transpire. The moons future legacy and loaw veenm onrinycterys fith militant strategy to obtain more follows besdode the one sitting obediently beside, "question is neednt necessarily asked of my leader, logic ductrates your prpd posture abde absolute surity in your actions answer it, but i feel i must. Will this many fdragons realy b willing to remember? Oe are they plain g to deceive you? Not that many have this far. The chance that some will not fully commit is-" loaw veen swiveled to put her paw over her follower loaw annwns jaws. "hush my follower. My overalilixing breeder of darkness. I dsont require factual evidence. Or warning that things wil go wrong. Tey wont. Im counting on flawless profectopn. I have seen no sighn of the main dragons destined to stall uys, the only problems are the annoying pests like locusts that wint go away when swatted at, nd my own subordinates that havent seemed to get the hang of respect orders of those wiser then you who haven't failed miserably yet."

A sullen haides gaze watched the night furys arriving. And others. "the others are retreating." "that is unfortunate, but no less expected. These refusing to accept my master desire to become one with it will be made to see. I think it's mote then time they were brought into the light. this trinket i snatched from a dragoness my subordinate gave this to, thinking i would not notice it, will help us." She hefted a big fore paw gently clutched tightly in her Talons was the dark Mirror. Most of the monstrous nightmare horde chased off after copperwings retreating colony. Those remaining could easily be taken care of by her soon-to-be-believers this night….or was it day? Sun hadf been up so long it was hard to tell. What to do with then when it was all over? She mulled over the delightful possibilities as the rest of the furys. Many more then last time including a split moraled torrid, filed in. "now watch and learn my child: _This_ is how dragons should've come to believe in us from the start."

She drew herself together orange undersided wings sprinkled blue veined wings opened wide to gather the assembleds attention. "im glad you came! Its time ti be through with the stupid lies long endured up to this point to prove you living like this for the rest of your lives! if they had a say, they'd keep you like this forever! Today as i saw ther fractured sun start to Descend, our glorious protector will rose! You will be host to remember yourselves again and best if all, i formally known as disgraced seleena will Guide and direct you like you nest ruler ever could!" she basked in their expectancy. their yearning longing for it to be true, she played on that. many of you brought along friends. they listened by your efforts. brothers,. dragons. night furys! you must think how can someone like me get you there? i _can, dragons!_ i can! trust in me and soon all your concerns shall be layed to rest. no dragons shall threaten you now! keep you in the dark about what truly belongs! i as someone that lived that life am sorry you had to wait so long top reach this moment!"

torrid led the call to dissintion. "why cant you do it now? many of us think we did a task so terrible itd be a Mercy to remain as we are! an act of atrocity for us that wish to forget! how can we know _you_ are the dragoness spreading lies here? whole good dragons shield us from the likes of you?" loaw veen calculated, muttered under her breath loaw annwn couldn't hear. "there may be doubt! but im not here to fulfill empty promises! for now there is little to do but wait until the sun sets on this land! however those pests youve been determinedly pushing back from your homes will not stop! they want our lives! but we will not give them!" ontonycterys saw she had the hearts of the majority. and majority always win. thoroughly silencing the naysayers. their loyalty wasn't exactly hers yet. but soon they would. "prove yourselves!" called loaw veen spotting another wal of nightmares heading their way. a lesser director was among them. "fight for your home! prove your worthiness! all shall be revealed with my help!"

dark triumph curled her heart, boiled her blood lust tp see the willing nest furys obey, turn to meet their enemies. enemies who didnt so much care what their motives were as long as they eventually went down in flames. all for the sake of remembering. but just as the exhausted fury's took flight, making their last stand, the entire flock of invaders halted shaking their heads. ontionycterys sharp eye ticked to the horizon: there it was, the days of the midnight sund ended. and it was much lower to setting. and it wakess res then before. "zwatz going onz? zwhy waz i so Angry? and...harming dragonz?" the lesser durectyor in the lead asjked, snout seeing itsekf covere in vermilion not its own. none of the attackers were on fore at the moment. and the nest furys began lowering thier claws murmuring confusedly, looking around. falling apart. dragonsake, they were such hapless creatures uil properly led.

a fireball smashed into the wings of the disinterested director. "dont stand there! fight them! kill them all! show no mercy! youre night furys! the most powerful striking forces in the Land! they dont deserve their hogwarshed mercy! strike them down! it them or you!" onrionycterus was a creature of truth. truth shed sow upon these red scaled beasts.

* * *

korin was far out in the lead with wings like lead. leading the raggedy tattered remains of those nest furys beside. no allies to help him. heart heavy. all his closest friends retaining any memories absent. his enemy-turned-allies abandoning their icicle sharp packt by now. taking leave of their nest. home. just to save the lives of dragons he card about. no knowledge of obuekhov survived that cave or not. those nightmares would not stop until he and his nest were destroyed. set aflame and smothered in agony and scattered to the four winds. and copperwing still didnt fully understand the simple question of why them? why the night furys? **his** nest furys? they wre after his dwindling eggshell-thin-minded furys, all the vast thousands of them. the nightmares apparently didn't want the nest. they could mutilate it and steal its treasures and inhabot its cave as they liked. no, they wanted their lives! korin sighed: when _went_ beings out trying to do that? it got a little old. you'd think if one were an acute observer yuod think that idea get repetitive and choose an alternate plan.

there was only one plan korin counted on: the sun fully descend below the horizon that now he saw had a definite chance of finally doing. the invader perhaps halt their attack and or be resasoned talked down. going the severed pace the nightmares went after furys without much thought or talking that chance was slim. copperwingd learned tnt to be surprised by much. lots of unexpected things could transpire between that time. he had a good hutch the sun made them severely angry like this: angry enough to kill dragons. his colonyd gotten a reasonable head start, their abrupt retreat south catching their foes by surprise, but still the nightmares pursued them. wasn't log at all before the vast swarm set off after. night furys thank dragon kind possessed the raw speed, if not spent stamina fighting nonstop for survival, to just stay a afe nin-killed space ahead of thier very determined enemy. that endurance would not last forever. korin had to know that along with the other million thoughts racing through his agitated mind.

or his fellow furys, undoubtedly doping the same thing. relief was on the minds of his colony, rather they flee then fight ar that battle; something they were good at. the same could not be said of his furys at the back feeling right n the serrated jaws of the invaders. coupled with the fact they...he...was facing an enemy do great it wanted to blot out the stara., his enemy _was_ the stars. a taste of its power copperwing once experienced by the manipulation of third leader aranidae and desperately tried to keep hos night furys out of. or worse things falling back the way they were when his father was leader of all things wicked and destructive. when hes sequestered away in the nest kahuakhaun/silverwingthefury turned his muscular back on after he found no further use for it. forgetting his own son hid there. not knowing what went on in the land, frankly not caring to. too afraid of what might might happen. it surprised him that only during the reign of loaw dagny did an insane follower happen to find him.

(another story the son of kahuakhaun). timely saved by the former second leader herself seeking redemption. how stupidly ignorant of her motives back then. how much wiser and grown up korin felt now. how desperate tp end all conflicts and end the moons crusade by trancing dragons to do its dirty work to make more souls serve it. "where are we going? i or my closest friends cant make it much longer" panted a nest fury. she looked exhausted. so too were the pregnant furys. falling further behind. in danger of firy death if the nightmares caught them. those made korin forcefully adamant about protecting his colony. furys with mates shouldn't see them perish or worse, unborn dragnets to be taken out of this world by beings who didn't care one way or another. even the god protectors breeders of darkness hasn't gone that far yet. but with three leaders out there anything was possible. he thought about not answering but thatd only further insecure or crush remaining hopes they had.

must stay encouraging even if his words felt hollow inside. "not much further! im taking you all to a safe place where our peruers wont or cannot follow!" "what about your nest? are we just going to up and abandon it for no good reason? well return once the enemy harassing us go away?" the questions came fast and furious particularly that one. he didn't answer. _would_ the monstrous nightmares do that? or would they keep on traveling to the edges of the sea and beyond? korin might have to take them there to a new land on the other side, the nest as it was now was lost to them. new lives would have to be started elsewhere for now. copperwing didnt reassure thr thought, all alone leading his colony with no help: very vulnerable. "ruler this is preposterous. i knew this idea to flee was a bad idea. i should've listened to my mate viltora. we never should've left. should've listened to what that female had to say. something about remembering who i used to be." called a criticizing tone.

by now forest lay ahead of them and of he didn't know any better a two legged settlement close by. no need to quarrel with those. though his ear frills perked at hearing words in that shout. they'd heard something to ensnare them? loaw veen: she must be the one they heard. curses! more tings to mull over on top of everything else. "where are we going?" some other fury asked. the nest ruler made his decision. he was taking his furys across the sea. safer there. the sun was obviously setting buy the effect must not be the one he wished at best if they didn't see well in the dark like his species, slow them down. those nightmares would keep after them. on that thought condensed cries bordering excitement came from the rearmost of his group. he halted the air to get a better look. an amazing tinged happened!

* * *

"i want dragons stationed here here and here. no more of those ungodly beasts shall be allowed to penetrate what remains of us they wish to believe." barked loaw veen. surveying the nest that was now utterly hers. most of the enemy changed course to avert more skirmishes then they seemed possible to savage the nest rulers group. hadies loaw annewn stayed close to her. not gone unnoticed. "why atre you still here? go make yourself useful making preparations for the moons coming zeineth tonight." she nodded at the sun nearly kissing the landscape. and the monstrous nightmares not yet dead by determined willed niht furys quickly fled lie frightened pigs. she overheard that species thrived on heat from wherever they could get it, disliked colder climates or the night. "the tables are turning, my child. the night has at last arisin. our protector to give us purpose rises. not long fior them now. not long.: loaw annen took in the smattering of nest furys willing to stay behind to give tiger side a chance. wise decision. but one question haides couldn't quite analyze. "what now?"

"now?" loaw veen took in her all future furys then hardened her voice to a sharpened piece of flint. " _we cut the head off the snake."_ in the rush to prove tiger lives to the strange soine ridhged dragones promising them knowledge, assumed he was one of them attending to something, a certain spiked-tailed small male slipped away. no oned notice him anyway. his mission he could do no further use here. killing monstrous nightmare only satisfied him so long. he suspected loaw dagny disbanded sometime ago. he knew where korins groupd gone.. the mass of frightened night furys tails; more then an obvious clue. but they cease to be his goal, intrest or intent ywt. hos own plan to becoming sole leader was at stake. hed handled his share of red invaders here anyway. someone else wanted a crack at it they could gho ahead with thay, probably get themselves killed right along with that idea too assuming they were nowhere near this dragons Arial combatantcy level. even got he pleasure of hypantizing one of thje blinds most known looked up to draghonesses. whats transpired to her he did wonder? if he saw her again on the field of war hed know his answer.

besides, the furys doling loaw veens dirty work here were fools, thinking theyd become suddenly smarter her way. ah well theyd learn. thery should take a glance at his new ally anyway. as he leisurely set off into the sunset, with a silky smile on his jaws, what looked like a monstrous nightmares silhouette tagged alongside him...


End file.
